Waterfall Romance
by Saphire.rayne
Summary: So this is an idea I came up with. It was going to be in my OC/Chase story but I decided I'll just wait and see how people react to what I plan to do. This would happen later in the story so it's not really a spoiler yet.


Random Luke Tidbit

I pull on my sweatshirt and make my way out of the Inn, quietly stepping through the hallway. I glance at the note again.

"Meet me at the waterfall at midnight. Dynamite.

~Luke"

A smile fills my body and I fold the letter into my sweatshirt pocket. The moon is shining bright so it's easy for me to find my way around. I pick up a soft jogging pace. I follow the path into the open fields of Caramel River District. Songs of insects and animals echo through the vast open spaces, urging me to slow down my pace a bit and enjoy the beauty before me.

I walk along the dirt road that leads to the waterfall. What could Luke possibly want that has to be at midnight in a random location. I've only been here once and it was with Chase during the firefly festival before he moved away for a year. A figure stands at the edge of the small base of the waterfall, tossing stones across the water and casually looking around.

The figure notices me and raises their hand and waves before jogging over towards me.

"Glad you could make it. I was getting worried you wouldn't show." He scratches the back of his head and wraps his free arm around my shoulders.

He smells like pine and woodchips. I can never get used to the smell. I huddle against him as we walk towards the waterfall. The air is getting colder the more time goes on. It's late winter. Spring will be here soon but the air still has a chilly aura about it.

Luke lifts his arm and wraps both is arms around my waist. He lays his head against my shoulder and butterflies fill my stomach. We both gaze out towards the waterfall, the reflection of stars causing the water to sparkle with each ripple.

"Beautiful isn't' it." Luke nuzzles my neck, leaving hot breaths to travel down my spine.

"Sure is." I rest my hands on his, breathing in his scent.

"Let's swim." He lets go of me and heads towards the water.

I stand motionless and I think he notices "I'm serious. Take off your clothes." He gives me a seductive smirk and begins taking off his own hoodie. I wrap my arms around myself, looking at the water. I feel cold just looking at it.

Luke's already shirtless, his clothes tossed on a nearby rock in the grass. He leans down to untie his boots, his bangs hanging in his face. He brushes them away and tosses his boots near his clothes.

"I'm waiting." He stands upright and crosses his arms across his chest. His body glows under the moonlight, his blue hair almost bright blue. He watches me, his golden eyes waiting.

"It's too cold to swim." I mutter, clutching my sweatshirt, trying to keep warm.

Luke rolls his eyes and inches closer to me. He grabs the hem of my sweatshirt and starts pulling it up. I weakly try to stop him but at the same time I want him to undress me. I help pull my arms through the sleeves and he slides the jacket off. His face takes in every detail of my body, shivering in the cold Winter night. He lifts off my t-shirt, my bra being the only thing left to keep my upper body warm. I rub my hands on my arms, trying to warm myself.

Luke holds me closer to him, his body is surprisingly warm. "Just lean against me if you get too cold. My body's practically always warm." His chest stutters as he releases a chuckle, his hands eagerly working on my pants. He moves away from me, just a little bit so I stay warm. His hands are warm, brushing against my hips, pulling down my pants inch by inch. Goosebumps cover my body and I pull myself closer to Luke, trying to keep myself from shivering too much. Luke grabs my hands and leads them towards his belt.

His head leans against mine, his eyes looking down towards my hands. I know he wants me to unbuckle his belt and undress him. His hands guide my shivering ones, helping me step by step. Soon enough, we're both standing in the cold in both of our underwear.

My eyes look over Luke's perfect body. The moonlight highlights every muscle of his arms. I lower my eyes, admiring his abdominal area. First thing I notice is his happy trail. It's a darker shade than his natural hair color but sexy nonetheless. His stomach is textured with small ridges; six to be exact. His pelvic bone outlines his hips, causing a 'v' shape above his underwear lining.

As I admire his body, I noticed that he's been doing the same. He grabs my hand and pulls me towards the water. He takes the first step into the water and I'm reluctant to follow. "It's not that cold, I promise." He adds, pulling me farther towards the water.

I dab my toe into the water. It's surprising lukewarm. (no pun intended :P) I wade into the water, following Luke who's already waist deep. He holds out his hand and I take it, slowly making my way into the water. My body shivers as my skin adjusts to the water.

I'm on my tippy toes in the water, the soft dirt skimming the bottoms of my toes. Luke pulls me closer to him and I happily cling to his warm body.

"Why is the water so warm?" I ask. I wrap my arms around his neck as he holds my body up.

"You'd be surprised, but there's a hot springs near the resource of the waterfall. The water travels down the river. I used to come here a lot as a kid."

I brush his partly wet bangs out of his face, resting my hand on his cheek. He leans forward and kisses me, tightening his arms around me. The water around us is warm and I no longer feel cold.

"It's crazy." He mumbles between kisses.

"What is?" I whisper in reply.

"To think I'd spend a moment like this with you. When you first rejected me I was heartbroken. I thought I'd never talk to you again. When Chase moved away and I found you crying under that tree, I took advantage of the moment to comfort you. I'm really glad I did." He leans in and kisses me, deeper than before.

I enjoy the kiss but guilt overtakes me. Luke can sense it and his eyes look me over with concern. "What's wrong, babe?"

I mull things over in my head, trying to think of a decent way to explain how I feel. "I just don't know what we'll tell him when he returns. He hasn't written me any letters or called. He wrote one recently for Yolanda about school and stuff, but never mentioned me in it… I think school life's made him forget about me. He's been gone for weeks. How could he not bother to send me a letter?" I feel myself starting to ramble and quickly stop talking.

Luke understands and doesn't bother bringing it up again. Instead he pulls me closer and kisses my neck. I reach around his head and my fingers get tangled in his wet hair. He smiles into the kiss and he moves both our bodies towards a shallow end of the water bed. He rests against a rock and I lean against him. He grabs my hand and presses it against his waist.

My face blushes as I can feel something warm and firm pushing against my hand. I look into Luke's eyes and he looks back with eagerness and embarrassment into mine. My stomach does flip flops, realizing what he wants to do.

"Luke… I-" I can't think of a nice way to say it. I'm not a virgin anymore. That's what I want to tell him.

"I know." He says, as if he can read my mind. He rests a hand on my face and I almost feel guilty. "Don't worry about it. You loved him. I understand. I too had a past with someone…" He looks away, almost like he's ashamed to tell me.

I kiss him. Showing him that I don't care about the past and I'm ready for a future. He slides his hands into my bra and gently strokes my breasts. He unclips my bra, tossing it onto a nearby rock, continuing to rub my skin. I rest in his lap, my thighs straddling his waist. He lets go of me, allowing his hands to slide off his boxers.

I slide off my panties and adjust myself over him. It's different than the time with Chase. Luke's body is warmer and more rugged, and my hands can't help but explore every inch of his naked body. I lean my head back as he goes deeper into me, pulling on my hips. Sounds of happiness escape my mouth and Luke lets out grunts and huffs here and there. His hand grab my breast and squeeze, causing my back to curve and my head to tilt back.

His body shudders and I think he's finishing up. Our breaths are heavy and hot, the water is cooling off our warm bodies. I lean against Luke, resting and taking in large sums of air to catch my breath. He leans his head on a rock and wraps his arms around me, breathing heavily.

"Sora…" He closes his eyes and continues breathing until he's close to being average. I press my lips to his, making it harder to breath but feeling the need to show him that I feel the same way. Since I first met him, I knew there was something I liked about him. I never got to know him much until Chase moved away, and I hate to say I'm kind of glad I got the opportunity.

Our breaths are even and we lay in the water, gazing into each other's eyes. He grabs a strand of loose hair and wraps it around his finger.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers.

I nuzzle my head into his neck. A cold wind passes and causes me to shiver.

Luke sits up and suggests we get out. He brought some towels with him and offers me one once I step out of the pool of water. I get a good look at him before he wraps a towel around his body. He's much more muscular than Chase and certainly has a nice package. I blush insanely, finally seeing the object that was just inside of me. My body still tingles with the events of tonight and it's a little hard to walk.

Luke leans over to grab our clothes and hands me mine first. He puts on his shirt and pants, holding onto his wet boxers. It's obvious that I'm still cold even with my shirt on, so I decided to hold the towel to my chest as we walk back into town.

We take our time, not wanting to waste the precious time we have. Luke's always busy with projects at work, but manages to sneak around to swing by with a kiss or two and some plan of action for us to hang out. No one knows about us except for Kathy. She promises not to say anything, but Owen already knew something was up when Luke started acting differently and happier lately.

Luke grabs my hand and intertwines his fingers with mine. We inch closer and closer to the Inn and even Luke starts walking slower. I'd offer to take the long way home but my legs hurt and I hate admitting that I'm feeling tired already. It's a quiet walk and I just walk along with Luke. Occasionally he'll grab his pants and make a weird sound.

"What's up?" I finally ask.

"My dick keeps rubbing my jeans and it's annoying." He blurts out. I let out a quick laugh and cover my mouth to stop myself from continuing. Luke starts to smile and a few laughs escape him as well.

We're on the road that leads into town and Luke lets go of my hand. He grabs my arm and pushes me up against the side of the Inn, pressing up against me. He kisses me, pinning my arms against the wall. "You have no idea how bad I've wanted you. Tonight was extreme! I don't think I'm satisfied enough. We'll definitely need to do this again." He says each word between quick kisses and neither of us want to say goodbye to each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow. For sure. I'll try to sleep tonight, but I doubt I can." He pulls me close and kisses me, long and passionately. I hug him before letting go and opening the Inn's door. I watch him as he uncomfortably walks away towards his house. I barely close the door before his hand opens it up and pulls me against him.

"I love you, Sora. I just had to say it out loud. I can't stand being away from you and I hated seeing you with another guy. I want you to be mine. Mine forever." He holds me and I reach my arms around his body, letting a few tears fall.

"I love you, too." I shouldn't be saying this. I love him, but I also love Chase. I regret doing everything behind his back. I bet he's met a new girl at school and I'm not important anymore. Luke makes me happy and always has something different for us to do. Chase always cooked and we would either picnic or go for a walk. He wasn't really into board games or had the same taste in movies.

"Luke. I have to go. I have to work tomorrow. I need to try to sleep… Text me?" I release him and gaze up into his eyes. He wipes away the fresh tear from my cheek and nods his head. He kisses me one final time before watching me open the door again. I watch him turn around, even now and then he'd turn to check on me and wave. I lean against the door and slowly close it, making sure to enjoy every moment of seeing him walk away. He still grabs his pants to adjust them, no longer looking back as often. His silhouette inches farther away from me into the darkness and I close the door.

I lean against the door, my heart pounding happily in my chest. Tonight was amazing. Better than any night I've ever had. I randomly jump when my pocket starts vibrating.

"Hey, babe. I miss you already." A text from Luke flashes across my phone's screen, leaving me a smile as I walk towards my room.

I run into someone and frantically use my phone as a makeshift flashlight. The figure covers their eyes and the identity drains all happiness from my body.

"Maya?"


End file.
